


Die Ratte

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1982, Animagus, Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, November 1982, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-War, Quadruple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Bei der ersten Begegnung denkt Mcnair sich nichts. Bei der zweiten denkt er an Rattengift. Bei der dritten an die Vergangenheit.OderWie die Weasleys zu ihrem Haustier kamen.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Comments: 2





	Die Ratte

Als Mcnair am Mittwochmorgen aus dem Haus trat und er eine Ratte im Gebüsch verschwinden sah, dachte er sich nichts weiter dabei.

Als er am Abend wieder eine Ratte sah, dachte er: „Ich muss unbedingt zu Slugs & Jiggers und Rattengift nachkaufen.“

Am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit sah er die Ratte nicht, aber als er am Abend zurückkam, verwandelte sie sich vor seinen Augen in einen abgemagerten, extrem stinkenden jungen Mann in einem verschlissenen, schmutzigen grauen Umhang und mit mausbraunen, strähnigen Haaren.

Einen Augenblick spielte Mcnair mit dem Gedanken, die Erscheinung einfach zu ignorieren, in seine Wohnung zu schlüpfen, die Tür hinter sich zuzuziehen und die Sache zu vergessen, schließlich hatte er jetzt ein neues Leben. Er war sogar schon dabei, diesen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen, als ihn der Mann mit überraschend festen Griff am Arm packte.

„Walden, mein Freund, wie schön dich zu sehen!“, sagte er mit fiepender Stimme.

Mcnair schüttelte seine Hand mit einer heftigen Bewegung ab, leider verursachte das Schütteln des Robenärmels eine Gestankwelle. „Kenne ich Sie?“, fragte er kühl und versuchte, nur durch den Mund zu atmen.

„Na, Walden, du kennst mich doch; du wirst doch wohl deinen alten Kameraden noch wiedererkennen, was, Walden?“, sagte der Mann kriecherisch und griff schon wieder nach seinem Arm.

Mcnair gab es auf, so zu tun, als kennte er den Mann nicht. Er warf einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter. Wenn die Nachbarn sie sähen! Zum Glück war es November und schon lange dunkel. „Für dich immer noch Mcnair, Wurmschwanz“, knurrte er, und zog Pettigrew tiefer in den Schatten der Hecke, wo sie vor neugieren Blicken verborgen waren. War ja klar, dass der Schwächling irgendwann Wind davon bekäme, dass er inzwischen einen Job im Ministerium und wieder eine gesicherte bürgerliche Existenz hatte. Reinbitten würde er ihn ganz sicher nicht, dann würde er ihn nie wieder los. „Also, was muss ich tun, damit du mich in Ruhe lässt?“

Niemand dachte sich am nächsten Tag etwas dabei, dass Mcnair einen Ausflug in die Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch für Muggelartefakte machte, und niemand bemerkte, dass er dort unauffällig eine Ratte aus der Tasche zog und auf dem Boden absetzte. Die Ratte fiepte leise und lief rasch davon, um im nächsten Büro zu verschwinden. Zufrieden pfeifend ging Mcnair zurück in seine Abteilung. Sollte Pettigrew sich anderswo sattfressen und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Wenn es einen dieser idiotischen Muggelliebhaber traf, umso besser.

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben zu dem Zitat „Na, Bill, du kennst mich doch; du wirst doch wohl einen alten Fahrtkameraden noch wiedererkennen, was, Bill?“ aus R. L. Stephensons „Die Schatzinsel“


End file.
